Riven
by WinxGirl34
Summary: The fourth story of the Winx Disney Princess series. Aladdin starring Riven and Musa. Re-edited.
1. Life on Both Sides

**For those of you reading this story I had to re-upload it again to because it felt I had a lot left. So here is the new version!**

* * *

**~Riven~**

Chapter One: Life on Both Sides

One a dark night with stars shining in a realm known as Melody, a dark and evil man waited, with only one purpose, that was just as evil as he was. Finally, a short and stubby man ran up to him.

"You're late, again!" the evil man yelled to his short henchmen.

"Many, many apologize, Master Duman." he replied nervously.

"So you have the piece then?" Duman asked him.

"I had to do away with a few people… but I got it." the man took the piece of an ancient Melodian song bird broach from his cape, but when Duman went to grab it, he pulled it out of his reach, "Not until I get my reward."

"Oh, you'll get it all right." Duman laughed as he snatched it back from the short man. Then he took his own piece of the broach out of his cape and put the two halves together. The song bird broach glowed with a golden light, and began flying away from them leaving a trail of golden dust.

"Follow that bird!" Duman ordered as they rode their horses toward the flying bird. The two halves then separated once again and landed in a dune of sand as Duman and the short henchmen rode up towards it. A cave emerged from the sand as wind blew, and knocked Duman's horse back. The two stared in awe as the cave finished coming up from the sand and opened its tunnel like mouth.

"At last, after all the time I've spent searching for this cave… Treasure Cave." Duman announced.

"Wow." His henchmen thought to himself.

"Just to be clear, you can have anything you want in there, but the lamp is mine for the taking." Duman reminded him, pushing him toward the humongous cave. He took a few steps forward when suddenly the cave blew him back.

"Who dares wake me from my slumber!" It bellowed in a booming voice.

"It is me, I am only a humble man desperate for wealth." The short man explained quietly and timidly.

"Only one will be able to enter beyond the threshold, one who's worthy and true, a diamond in the rough." The cave continued.

"What are you waiting for, go already!" Duman snapped, and the henchmen walked into the cave and down only a few steps. Then he sighed in relief, but when he did, the cave began roaring, and then it disappeared in a cloud of sand and dust, and the two broach pieces were left on the sand.

"Obviously that one was less than worthy of entering Treasure Cave, all I need to find is this… diamond in the rough." Duman thought to himself as he gathered the broach pieces and stood there in the night.

* * *

The next day, a young man was being chased down by the royal guards of the palace of Melody. The young man had stolen a loaf of bread for himself and his fairy pet, Pepe. He was on the roof of a house, and he saw the guards headed for him. So he decided to jump off the roof and slide down the clothes line. It was not an easy task, because he banged into the side of the house, falling story after story until he landed in a pile of large woman's clothing, reaching out to catch the loaf of bread in his hands. The he ran out of the pile and met up with a couple woman he knew all too well.

"Aren't you getting into trouble a bit too early today, Riven?" One woman asked him jokingly.

"You're only in trouble if you're caught." Riven explained before he was grabbed by the shirt by the captain of the guards, Cordatorta, "I'm in trouble."

"Finally caught you, trouble maker!" Cordatorta hissed, suddenly Riven's pixie pet, Pepe, jumped on Cordatorta's head as Riven slipped out of the muscly man's grasp.

"Nice timing, Pepe." Riven laughed as the high tailed it out of there, however Riven bumped into another guard. He got away, and it ended up in a big game of cat and mouse, and at the end, the guards following him landed in a pile of fertilizer. Meanwhile, Riven and Pepe could finally enjoy their meal.

"Now, my good friend, we eat." He told the magical bear as they began to eat. However, he looked over to see two children looking for the same thing he was, food, and he knew in his heart that he couldn't enjoy the delicious bread without feeling guilty that he didn't give it to someone more deserving. So he got up, and handed his half of the loaf to the two children.

"Go on, you need it." He encouraged them, and the gladly took it from him and laughed as he patted them on the head. Soon Pepe began to feel guilty that he wasn't sharing his bread, and gave his piece to the two children as well. Moments later, the two hard music, and went to check it out. A prince riding a white horse was on his way to see the Princess of Melody, Musa.

"I suppose he is another suitor for Princess Musa." a man said, suddenly the two children ran out on the street in front of the horse.

"Get out of the way little pipsqueaks!" the prince demanded as he was about to hurt the two children with his whip, though Riven stepped in just in time.

"If I were as wealthy as you are, I'd be able to afford some kindness. No one hurts kids in this realm, no one!" Riven shouted to the selfish prince.

"I'll show you some kindness!" the prince spat, knocking Riven in a puddle as he walked by. Once he recovered, he watched the prince ride away.

"Hey Pepe, you don't see that everyday, a horse with two rear ends." Riven teased as the prince snapped his head back to look at him.

"You are worthlessly poor, you were born poor, will die poor, and only the flees in your hair will be at your funeral!" He shot back. This really hurt Riven, he knew he wasn't worthless, he just had to prove it to himself.

"I'm not worthless, and I don't have flees in my hair!" Riven yelled, then turned to Pepe, "Come on, buddy, let's head home. Riven and Pepe returned to their little home in the edge of the kingdom, they had the view of Melody's village. Pepe was just tired, so Riven tucked him in, then sat by the open hole, looking over the kingdom, and the palace.

"One day Pepe, life will be different, we'll be wealthy, and live in a big palace, and we won't have to worry about anything anymore." Riven sighed deeply.

* * *

The next day at the palace of Melody, the prince who had come to see Princess Musa stormed out from the palace garden.

"I've never seen so much nerve in my life!" He shouted, marching away.

"You aren't leaving now, are you?" Musa's father, King Hoeboe, asked the angered prince.

"Good luck trying to find a prince for _her_!" the prince huffed, slamming the door.

"Oh, Musa." King Hoeboe sighed. In the garden, Princess Musa was sitting at the fountain with her bonded pixie, Tune, the pixie of manners.

"Musa!" her father called out, "Musa!" as he walked out to the garden, Tune popped up in front of Musa, holding a piece of the prince's boxers.

"That was the rudest prince I've seen in my life!" she protested, giving Hoeboe the piece of fabric.

"It was what he deserved, I may be the pixie of manners but that has nothing to do with karma." Tune argued.

"My sweet Musa, you can't be rejecting every single prince who comes to the palace to meet you. The law of Melody says you must-"

"Be married to royalty." Musa and her father finished in unison.

"By your next birthday." Hoeboe added.

"That rule is too controlling." Musa protested.

"You've only get three more months." Hoeboe pointed out as Musa took out a little cardinal from the cage.

"I hate being pressured into this, Dad." Musa argued, "If I end up marrying one day, I want to do it for love." as Musa said this, she cradled the little cardinal in her hands.

"It's not only the law, Musa, I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want you set up before I go."

"Please don't remind me of… going." Musa sighed, "Just try to understand, Dad, I've never done anything on my own and I don't even have any friends."

"Well, I never!" Tune shouted.

"Except for you, Tune, you're my bonded pixie." Musa replied, "I've never been outside the castle's walls."

"Well, sweetheart, you're the princess of Melody." Her father protested.

"Maybe I don't want to be the princess of Melody anymore!" Musa argued back, splashing the water in the fountain. Hoeboe mumbled something and walked away. Once he was gone, Musa set all her cardinals free. At least no laws were controlling them.


	2. Princess Musa Runs Away

Chapter Two: Princess Musa Runs Away

Hoeboe went back to his scale model of the kingdom of Melody. He was puzzled by his daughter's misbehaviour.

"I have no idea where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't as stubborn." He mumbled, adjusting something on the model. Suddenly, a dark figure loomed over him.

"Oh, Duman, my advisor, I am desperate for your wisdom." Hoeboe replied.

"My life's purpose is to help you with anything you need, King Hoeboe." Duman told him.

"It's this prince business, my daughter just refuses to find someone she can spend the rest of her life with." Hoeboe explained

"Maybe I can find something to end this dilemma." Duman suggested, "Although it would need the magic of your ring."

"But this ring has been passed down from generations of the Royal Family of Melody." King Hoeboe protested.

"It's only mandatory to find a prince for your daughter." Duman reassured him, "No need to worry, everything is going to work out." And as he said this, he faced his scorpion faced sceptre towards the king, and its eyes began to glow a dark purple.

"Everything is going to work out…" King Hoeboe repeated, being hypnotized by the scorpion sceptre.

"The ring, King Hoeboe." Duman instructed calmly.

"Yes, Duman, anything you need will work…" the King replied, and Duman snatch his ring as he gave in to him.

"You are very generous, Your Majesty, now go work on improving the kingdom." Duman chuckled, guiding the hypnotized king back to his model of Melody. Then Duman walked away and went to a hidden passage in the castle and pulled the lever to open the door. As he walked up a staircase, he laughed hysterically.

"Soon I'll be king, and all of Melody will be mine!" he cackled.

* * *

That night in the garden, Musa walked toward the castle wall and was about to climb a tree, but Tune pulled on her cloak.

"You are making a big mistake, Princess Musa." she protested.

"I'm so sorry, Tune." Musa sighed, "I can't stay and have my entire life planned for me. I am really going to miss you." Then she hugged her bonded pixie and began to climb up the tree. Once she was up on the wall, she disappeared over the wall, but before, she said her one last good-bye to Tune.

"Oh, no, I'm not letting my bonded fairy get away with this easily." Tune huffed.

* * *

The next morning, Riven and Pepe were trying to steal watermelon. As the seller was preoccupied, Pepe grabbed one, however the seller spotted him.

"Give me that back, you little thief!" He shouted, while he was fighting with Pepe for his watermelon, Riven took the one that the man had just put out. Riven and Pepe sat on the tent with the newly obtained watermelon in Riven's hands.

"Very nice distraction, Pepe." Riven told him, "Now lets have breakfast." And so, Riven split the watermelon in half for both of them. In the outdoor market, Princess Musa was walking along in a street urchin's cloak, observing all the things people were selling. First she passed a booth selling vases of all shapes and sizes, next she saw a booth selling all types of nuts, and then next to that there was a booth selling beautiful necklaces from all over the realms. Everyone was trying to get her to buy something, she knew these people were poor and wanted so badly to help the people of Melody flourish, the only problem with that was that she would have to get married to someone her father had chosen for her. Then Princess Musa encountered a tough looking man trying to sell her raw fish in a forceful tune, she was token aback and bumped into a mime smoking a pipe. He coughed up the smoke as she startled her.

"Oh I am so very sorry." She pleaded, the mime gave her a genuine smile before belching up fire from his pipe, blowing the hood off her cloak. Riven took a good look at Musa and was instantly entranced by her beauty.

"Who is she?" he asked himself as he stared dreamily at her from the top of the tent where he and Pepe were eating the watermelon. Pepe noticed the spaced out young man and flied around him, trying to get his attention. Musa walked toward an apple cart and saw a little child looking at the juicy apples in desperation.

"Aw, you must be hungry." Musa replied as she gave the little child an apple and gracefully walked away, but before she could get far, a muscular man stopped her.

"I hope you'll be able to pay for that apple, miss?" he asked roughly.

"Pay for it, but the poor thing's starving!" Musa protested.

"Absolutely no one steals from my apple cart, do you understand!" the man snapped, grabbing her by the scarf of her cloak.

"Listen, if you just let me go to the castle I could get money from the king." Musa explained, however the man did not listen.

"Do you know what happens to people who steal!" he continued to yell, he pulled Musa's hand down to the cart and took out his knife as Musa protested and screamed in fright. Riven was horror struck as he saw the lovely young woman was about to get hurt, and so he jumped in and stopped the man from going and further.

"Thank you so much for finding her, sir." Riven sighed, shaking the man's hand, then turned to the princess of Melody, "I have been looking all over for you."

"What are you talking about?" Musa asked quietly.

"Just go with it, and you'll be safe." Riven reassured Princess Musa. The man selling apples stopped them both as Riven was about to walk away with Musa.

"You know who this young woman is?" he asked Riven.

"Yes, she is my younger cousin, she isn't really all there, though." Riven explained as Musa huffed with the insult.

"She said you knew the King of Melody." The man replied, pulling Riven by the shirt.

"She thinks my pixie pet bear is the king of Melody." Riven laughed as Pepe pretended to be King Hoeboe, and Musa quickly got the hint and bowed before the little flying bear. "Oh King Hoeboe, how my I serve his majesty." She asked Pepe. It felt weird for her to talk about her father like she was one of his people, and the more she thought about it, she wanted the kingdom to change.

"It's just sad, but there hasn't been anything done wrong." Riven told the man, handing him the apple back and guiding Musa away, "Now come on, we have to see the doctor today." Musa purposely walked up to a horse, pretending to think it was a doctor.

"Hello, doctor, so nice to see you again." Musa replied nonchalantly.

"No, no, that's not a doctor." Riven corrected, guiding Musa away, then turned back to Pepe, "Come on 'King Hoeboe.'" And as Pepe bowed once again, and diamonds, jewelry and apples fell from his shirt. The man selling the apples noticed, and Riven, Musa and Pepe high tailed it out of there, Pepe with the stuff in his shirt.

* * *

Back in the deep depths of the palace of Melody, Duman had created a man made storm, he was too impatient to wait for a natural one.

"Hourglass of Foresight, show me the one who may enter Treasure Cave?" he commanded as he placed the ring from King Hoeboe into its place to complete the ritual. Then, he saw Treasure Cave in the hourglass, then he began to see Riven, helping Princess Musa up a ladder to the rooftops. Although Duman did not know it was the princess he was helping, as was too preoccupied with the boy he was searching for.

"So, this is the young man who can make my wishes come true, he is the diamond in the rough the cave was describing. I will send him an invitation to the castle right away." Duman cackled evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riven had reached the rooftop with Princess Musa and helped her off the ladder. Musa reached the top, and tripped into Riven's arms, and they both chuckled lightly.

"Thank you for saving my life back there." Musa told him as she parted from his arms.

"Don't mention it." Riven replied nervously as he walked away and grabbed a plank of wood from a pile, "I'm assuming that was your first time in the market, am I right?" Then he used the plank and jumped from one building to another.

"Could you really tell that much?" Musa asked him.

"Well, you're not exactly blending in to the crowd," Riven pointed out as he set down a larger plank for Musa to come across on, "and you don't seem to realize just how dangerous Melody can be if you can't afford your basic needs." Then, to Riven's surprise, Musa followed his example and jumped to the same building he was on.

"I'm a fast learner though." Musa told him as she passed him the wood plank she used, then Riven passed it to Pepe.

"Come on, our home is this way." Riven instructed, leading Musa toward their little abode on top of the kingdom.


	3. The Revealing of Musa

Chapter Three: The Revealing of Musa

Riven guided Musa through wooden beams so she wouldn't bump her head, and unstable ground, until they reached Riven and Pepe's little home on top of the world.

"So, this is where you live?" Musa asked him.

"Sure is, me and Pepe come and go whenever we like." Riven replied happily.

"It seems so wonderful." Musa thought.

"Well, it's not a mansion, but it has the best view." Just then, Riven pulled the certain they had away to reveal a magnificent landscape of the kingdom, and Musa's palace, "Melody's castle looks pretty brilliant, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, just brilliant." Musa groaned bitterly.

"I can just imagine what its like to live at the palace… to have servants, and fancy banquets."

"And people'd alway tell you what to do, where you have to go and how you should dress." Musa continued.

"Its better than the streets of Melody, people have to make the most of what they have, and if they can't they'd have to steal to keep food on the table. And when they did that, they have to try to avoid the palace guards who'll arrest anyone even trying to steal, not just for themselves but for their families too." Riven explained in a bitter tone. Musa was shocked to hear all of these horrible things about peasant life in Melody, now she wanted to go back to the palace and began to make the people of Melody's lives better. While King Hoeboe was so preoccupied by Musa finding a man to be by her side when she took the throne, he should have been looking out for his people's daily lives, and Musa still wished to marry for love, but she also wanted to make a difference in the lives of the Melodian population, just because she knew she could.

"We just seem to not be free to make our own choices." Musa sighed.

"I know, sometime you feel..." Riven began.

"You're just…" Musa continued

"Trapped!" They both answered in unison. Then they both looked at each other for a moment, Riven staring into Musa's dark blue eyes. Suddenly he cleared his throat and broke his trace on her.

"Okay… um, where are you from?" he asked her casually, shaking off the trance he had on her.

"It doesn't matter now, I ran away from home… but I'm still debating on rather to go back." Musa admitted. Riven took a bite of his apple and passed it to Pepe before sitting beside Musa on the ledge overlooking the kingdom.

"Why are you debating rather to go back?" Riven asked her.

"My dad is forcing me to get married, I want to marry someone for love, but at the same time… my family needs help and I feel like I'd the only one who can change it." Musa clarified half truthfully, she couldn't tell this stranger she was the princess, he would probably be arrested for being a suspect of kidnapping her. So she told him all that she could.

"That's just tragic." Riven thought softly, looking into Musa's eyes once again, and while he was preoccupied with Musa's beauty, Pepe was about to take her apple.

"Pepe!" Riven scolded as Pepe ran away and began freaking out on him.

"What is it?" Musa asked Riven.

"Pepe was just saying how unfair that is." Riven told Musa as Pepe huffed in a corner.

"Did he now?" Musa giggled, "Does Pepe have anything else he wants to tell me?"

"He just wants to know if there is anything we could ever do to help you." Riven replied. Pepe just gave him a look of annoyance, he knew Riven had a crush on her.

"Well, you can tell him that is very generous of him." Musa told him softly as they looked into each others eyes once again, their faces just inches apart. Seconds later, their glance on each other was broke when Cordatorta and his guards stormed into Riven and Pepe's hidden home.

"There you are!" He shouted.

"They want me!" They both thought out loud, "They want you?"

"Great, my dad must have told them to get-" Musa began, but was interrupted by Riven.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her hurriedly.

"Excuse me?" Musa asked him.

"Do you trust me?" Riven repeated.

"I suppose so." Musa answered, grabbing his hand and stepping onto the edge over the streets of Melody.

"Okay, jump!" Riven instructed as they both jumped and fell onto the hard ground below, with Pepe on Riven's shoulder. As they hit the ground, the got up and began to run again. However, Riven bumped right into Cordatorta.

"We just keep crossing paths, don't we?" he laughed, just then Pepe saved Riven once again by jumping on Cordatorta so Riven could get out of him grasp.

"Go on, you need to go, I'll be okay!" He shouted to Musa as Cordatorta throw Pepe into a vase, then grabbed on to Riven again.

"Finally, you belong in the palace dungeons now!" Cordatorta laughed wickedly. Musa, for some reason, could not let Riven get arrested for any of his crimes, and so she tried to defend him.

"Let go of him!" she demanded fiercely, just to be grabbed by Cordatorta just as roughly as he grabbed Riven.

"Look guys, the resident thief gained a girlfriend." He continued to laugh, pushing her to the ground. She got up quickly though, and knew what she had to do.

"By orders of Princess Musa of Melody, leave the young man be!" She insisted, pulling off her hood to reveal her face and hair.

"Princess Musa?" Cordatorta was shocked and stunned.

"The princess of Melody!" Riven was just as shocked and surprised to see who this woman was.

"What are you doing outside the palace walls, and in that case, with this… thief?" Cordatorta asked Princess Musa.

"That is none of your business, now do as I told you and let him go!" Musa ordered the head guard.

"I would do that for you, my princess." Cordatorta began, "But my orders came from Duman, you'll have to talk to him about this."

"Oh you can guarantee that I will." The angry princess hissed back.

* * *

Duman had just returned from his secret passage, when Musa enter the room in her usually princess attire. She was furious.

"Duman, I'd like a word with you!" She demanded walking up to him angrily.

"Princess Musa!" Duman replied in surprise, "How may I help you?"

"The palace guards just took a young man from the market." Musa explained, "On your orders!"

"Well, your father has advised me to keep the peace in Melody, the man was faced with some charges." Duman told her evenly.

"For what crime?" Musa asked him.

"Kidnapping you, of course." Duman answered.

"He didn't do anything of the kind, I ran away!" Musa clarified in a harsh tone.

"Oh, well this is a turn of events, if only I'd known sooner." Duman gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Musa hissed back.

"Unfortunately the young man's punishment has already been carried out." Duman informed her.

"What was his punishment?" Musa asked in a frightened voice.

"Death." Duman answered her simply, and she gasped in horror.

"No." She whispered quietly as she sat down to catch her breath.

"I am terribly sorry, Princess Musa." Duman admitted.

"You're a horrible man, Duman!" Musa shouted as she stormed out of the room in tears.

"I believe she took that well." Duman thought to himself.

* * *

In the garden, Princess Musa was still crying into her arms. Just then, Tune came up to her sobbing bonded fairy.

"What's wrong, Musa?" She asked gently.

"This is all my fault, Tune, I didn't even know who he was." Musa told her, and she gave the little pixie a big hug.

* * *

Riven was chained in the depths of the palace of Melody, trying to get free. He was still surprised that he was talking to the princess of his kingdom for the entire day, and what made everything more embarrassing is they actually had a connection.

"She was Princess Musa, I must've sounded like a total idiot to her!" He thought to himself, just then he heard noises coming from the window above him, "Pepe, I'm done here!" And so, Pepe slide through the bars and flew down toward his friend and owner.

"Come on, help a guy out, here." Riven encouraged Pepe to try and unlock his chains, but Pepe began acting like Musa to try and say 'I told you so.'

"I couldn't leave her defenceless, she needed my help." Riven told Pepe, "But she was totally worth it." Pepe just made a noise that sounded like "blah blah blah" while he used the stolen keys to set Riven free.

"No worries, Pepe, I won't see her ever again." Riven sighed, "But there's the law in Melody, she has to marry a prince… and she deserves one. I was over my head to think I ever had a chance with her." Suddenly he heard a voice coming from the corner of his cell.


	4. Getting the Lamp

Chapter Four: Getting the Lamp

"I wouldn't give up if yet if I were you." It told Riven. It was Duman disguised as an old man, and he walked out of the shadows of the cell.

"Who are you?" Riven asked him.

"I'm just a prisoner here, just like you, but if we team up, we can be much more than what we are divided." Duman replied hoarsely in his old form.

"Go on, I'm listening to you." Riven encouraged him to continue what he was telling him.

"There is a cave known as Treasure Cave, it is filled with jewels and wonders beyond anything you could even think of." Duman continued as he showed Riven and Pepe a sample of the treasures inside the cave, "Jewel enough to impress… Princess Musa."

"But the laws of Melody say that only someone of loyalty could marry-" Riven began, but was cut off by Duman.

"Yes, but because you'll be wealthy, it wouldn't matter anymore." He told Riven.

"So why would you want to share any of the wealth?" Riven asked him.

"Well, I need a brave, strong man to go in to get the treasures." Duman explained.

"There is just one problem, it's out there and we're stuck inside this cell." Riven thought out loud.

"You know, things can be deceiving." Duman began as he opened a secret passage in the brick wall, "So, is it a deal or not?" All Riven and Pepe could do was look at each other in curiosity.

In the sandy dessert of Melody, it was windy and dark, and hard to see five feel in front of anyone. Riven and Pepe guided a horse with Duman riding on it still in his old man disguise toward the spot where Treasure Cave was supposed to be revealed. The process of summoning the cave had be repeated, and Riven and Pepe stood in front of it in awe. It was huge, and the unsettling thing about it was it was alive as well.

"Who dares wake me from my slumber?" the cave boomed in a loud voice.

"It is me, Riven." Riven told it courageously as Pepe began to get scared on his shoulder.

"Continue." It told him, "But touch nothing but the lamp!" Then the cave opened its mouth, and let Riven step inside.

"Remember, quickly get me the lamp, and then you will have what you came for." Duman reminded Riven. And so he cautiously entered the cove.

"Come on, Pepe, let's go." He told the magical bear softly as they descended down the staircase into the cave. Riven walked down the steps of the cave with Pepe on his shoulder, and when he entered the main room of the cave, his eyes widened in awe at the many treasures and gold that was piled there.

"Look at all this." He thought, "Just a little bit of this treasure could make me richer than King Hoeboe." Suddenly, Pepe could not contain himself, he began running toward a small pile of gold, but Riven stopped him.

"Pepe!" He shouted, "Don't dare touch anything here! We have to find the lamp." And so Pepe began following Riven, mimicking him irritatedly. Just then, a magic carpet came to life and went behind both of them. Pepe turned to see what was there, but when he did, the carpet turn immobile, Pepe just sighed and crept away. The carper moved behind him, and when Pepe turned again, the carpet rolled up on the side of the wall. Pepe tried getting Riven's attention, but he wouldn't listen.

"Would you quit it, Pepe. I'm tried to concentrate!" He scolded. The carpet continued its game with the magical bear by sneaking up on him and pulling his wings as he turned around. Then the carpet snuck up and grabbed Pepe's hat and started taunting him with it. Pepe was fed up with this game and wanted Riven to stop the carpet, so he began attacking Riven just to get him to look at the carpet.

"Pepe, have you gone insane?" He asked his magical pet, but then he looked at the carpet, "Oh wow, that's a magical carpet. Come out, we're harmless." And so the carpet slowly moved out of it's hiding place. It picked up Pepe's hat and dusted it off, then tried to give it back to Pepe. Though Pepe was afraid of it, and went to hide up on Riven's shoulder once again.

"Relax Pepe, he's not going you hurt you." Riven told Pepe as the carpet handed Pepe's hat to Riven, "Thank you." As Riven handed the hat back to Pepe, he began growling at the carpet, so it began to leave sadly.

"Hey, please don't go, we need some help!" Riven called to it, it turned around and wrapped itself around Riven in a hug, "Okay, so we're trying to find a lamp." The carpet pointed with it's tassels toward a door at the end of the room, and Riven and Pepe began following it.

The three of them proceeded further into the cave, it was dark in this part of the cave, but up a steep staircase of rocks was a bright light, there was where the magical lamp was being help. Riven looked up in awe and knew that that was what he came for.

"You guys wait right here, I'll be back with that lamp." He told Pepe and the carpet as he jumped from the ground they were standing on to the staircase of rocks leading up to the lamp's platform. Pepe looked disappointed that he couldn't go with Riven, but was quickly distracted by a beautiful bright red jewel that was placed in a gorilla statue's hands. Riven jumped from rock to rock up to the staircase and looked up to determine how long it would take for him to get up there. While Riven was on his mission, Pepe continued to stare at the jewel and was tempted to grab it, but the carpet knew he couldn't. Riven was so close to getting to the lamp, and the carpet was trying its best to keep Pepe's hands off the tempting light red jewel. Riven walked up to the lamp's platform and picked it up.

"This is that lamp?" He asked himself, "This is what we came into this live cave just to get?" Just then, he turned to see the carpet lose grip of Pepe and the magical bear grab hold of the bright red jewel that was calling out to him.

"Idiots!" The cave's voice boomed as Pepe tried to but the jewel back, but it and the gorilla statue holding it melted into lava, "You touched something other than the lamp! Now your punishment will be that you will never see the light of day!" And as they heard this, the platform Riven was on burst into flames, and Riven jumped off and began to run down the stairs, but they materialized into a slide and he slide down, almost landing into the lava that had formed below. However the carpet managed to catch him before he landed. Although Pepe was still trapped on a rock, calling for help as the rocks around him were vanishing every second. Just as his rock was about to vanish, Riven grabbed him and pulled him onto the carpet. The lava began to create a wave, and the carpet went fasted to get out of that particular part of the cave, but the lava continued to chase them. Things were flying at them at top speed and they almost got him by a rock. Pepe was so freaked out that he couldn't help but grab roughly onto Riven's head.

"Pepe, this is not a time to chicken out!" He shouted, but then as they saw what was in front of them, he changed his mind, "Okay now we can start chickening out!" They all held on as the carpet flew down a wall and into the room with the treasures and jewels and gold, and yet the lava was still following them. The fiery hot lava burnt up all the miraculous treasures as in chased after the carpet. Outside, the cave roared in anger as lightening flickered the sky. Back inside, a rock hit the magic carpet, and dragged it to the ground, causing Riven feel to the wall, grasping it to try and climb up. Duman in his old man disguise waited there for the lamp.

"Pull me up!" Riven called up to him, trying to climb up.

"Give me the lamp!" Duman ordered.

"I can't hold on much longer, please pull me up!" Riven called again to Duman.

"First you have to give me the lamp!" Duman shouted.

"Fine!" Riven answered as his pulled out the lamp from his jacket with his free hand. Riven reached as far as he could go and finally Duman received the lamp, but Pepe caught up to Riven just to tried to pull Riven up. Just then, Duman kicked Pepe and grabbed Riven by the wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riven asked Duman furiously.

"I'm finally given you your reward, a reward of death!" Duman cackled, taking a jagged knife from his cloak and was about to stab Riven, when Pepe jumped on him and bit his wrist, causing him to let go of Riven and throw Pepe down with him. Riven fell back into the cave and Pepe followed him. The carpet pulled itself out of the rock and flew up to catch Riven and Pepe, and when it did, the cave finally collapsed upon itself and Duman sat there satisfied with his success.

"Yes, finally its mine, the magical lamp is mine!" He laughed, trying to find it in his cloak, but he couldn't, "No, where is it, no!" The lamp he had tried so hard to get was gone, after he was so close to finding it.

Back in the palace of Melody, King Hoeboe came into his daughter's bedroom to find Musa still crying with Tune in he arms.

"Musa?" He asked softly, "What's the matter?"

"Duman has done the most… horrible thing imaginable." Musa answered her father in sobs.

"It'll be all right, honey, I'll make sure of that." Her father reassured her, "Now tell me what happened."


	5. Nabu the Genie

Chapter Five: Nabu the Genie

Later, when the cave was quiet and still, Pepe woke up from unconsciousness to find his owner and best friend still out cold on the carpet, so he work him up. As Riven moved, the carpet lifted him up from the ground, and he looked up.

"We're trapped." He pointed out painfully rubbing his head, "The back stabbing criminal! Whoever that man was… we'll never see him again, he's gone with the lamp." Just then, Pepe took the lamp out magically, the lamp that Riven thought he had given to Duman.

"You furry little bandit." Riven laughed, taking the lamp from Pepe's hands, "It looks like such an old warn out piece or garbage… but there looks like something is written on it… I can't make it out though." Riven decided to rub the dirt off the golden lamp, and it began glowing and making noises. Then magic sprung out of it like fireworks as Riven tried to hold on to it. Pepe and the carpet began hiding behind a rock as a big cloud of smoke filled the air. and from the smoke came a muscular purple genie with a braid of hair down his head and a staff in his hand.

"Wow, a millennium in that lamp gave me a neck ache!" He replied as he magically took his head off just to twist it, "Does it ever feel good to get out of there! Who are you, what's your name?"

"Riven." Riven told him in disbelief.

"Can I call you Riv, or maybe En, or just Riven?" The genie asked jokingly.

"I must still be dreaming, this is too unreal." Riven thought to himself.

"Hey, it's the carpet! I have seen you in ages!" The genie cheered happily, "Give me a high five buddy! Wait… you look a lot shorter than the last person to rub my lamp, either that or I got bigger."

"Hold on, I'm your master?" Riven asked, thinking that since he rubbed the lamp that he was this genie's master for the time being.

"That's right, what would you like me to do? Nabu, the genie of the lamp you have right in your hand, right here for your wishes!" Nabu told him.

"Whoa, what… wishes?" Riven asked.

"Three wishes to be correct, and no wishing for more wishes." Nabu told him, "And no substitutions, exchanges of wishes, or refunds."

"Now I know I'm still dreaming." Riven thought to himself again.

"I don't think you are looking at the big picture here, so why don't you just sit, and I'll show you just exactly what I can do." And so, Nabu put on a spectacular show for Riven with his magic, full of song and dance, and at the end, Riven was totally impressed.

"So, what will you wish for, Riven?" Nabu asked him.

"You can grant me any three wishes at all, am I right?" Riven questioned him.

"Not quite, there are some guidelines I have to abide by." Nabu answered.

"What are they?" Riven asked.

"I can't kill anyone, I can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else, and I certainly can't bring anyone back from the dead." Nabu explained, "Other than that, its up to you."

"So, you have guidelines… on wishes. Some super powerful genie, you can't even bring anybody back from the dead." Riven scoffed, "I don't know Pepe, maybe he can't get us out of here. I suppose we have to find our own way out." But just as Riven was about to walk away with Pepe, Nabu put his enormous foot down in front of him.

"Wait just one minute, are you talking about me?" Did you rub my lamp, wake me up, bring me here? Then all the sudden you're walking away from me! Not on my watch, you're getting your wishes, so just sit down!" Nabu boomed at the top of his lungs as Riven sat on the carpet with Pepe, and Nabu join them.

"Okay, in case of emergency, the exits are everywhere, keep everything on the carpet, and we are out of here!" Then, Nabu blasted the carpet upward and out of the cave back to the kingdom of Melody.

* * *

Back in the throne room of the palace of Melody the next day, King Hoeboe and Princess Musa were confronting Duman for what Musa had thought he had done to Riven.

"This is unspeakable, if it won't for numerous years of your loyal advice, I would have you vanished." King Hoeboe yelled at Duman, "From now on, all sentencing with go through me before it's administered."

"I promise you, Your Highness, it will never happen again." Duman assured the king of Melody.

"Now, Musa, Duman, let's put this whole thing behind us, please." King Hoeboe begged.

"My apologies for everyone I did, Princess." Duman told Musa.

"At least some good will come with me being force to marry for the kingdom." Musa scoffed, "When I take the throne, the first thing I'm going to do is get rid of _you_!"

"Well, isn't that nice." King Hoeboe laughed, denying his daughter's threat, "Now that this is all settled Musa, let's get back to the subject of finding a husband for you… Musa?" But the princess of Melody had walked out of the room still infuriated. Her father began running after her, leaving Duman along with his thoughts.

"If only I got that lamp, but no!" He began, walking to the balcony overlooking the garden where King Hoeboe had found Princess Musa, "I can't believe I have to continue kissing up to King Hoeboe and his determined little daughter… at least until she finds a husband, then she'll have me banish, or worse yet, killed. But what if… I become the king, and marry Musa… and then when I gain all the power of the kingdom, then I will destroy both Hoeboe and the musical princess of Melody!" And with that final plan, he sat down at the throne and began cackling with the feeling of victory at the tip of his fingers.

* * *

With Riven, Nabu, Pepe and the carpet, they had stopped in a little oasis, and the carpet formed stairs of itself so that Riven could step off to the ground.

"Now how about that, Mr. Doubtful?" Nabu asked Riven.

"Wow, you totally showed me how it's done." Riven laughed, "Now how about my three wishes."

"Wait a minute, three, you have already used one." Nabu warned Riven.

"Na-ah, you did that all on your own." Riven corrected.

"All right you, but no more pulling fast ones on me." Nabu scolded.

"Fair enough, now about those wishes… I want them to be worth my while. What would you wish for Nabu?" Riven asked Nabu.

"No one has ever asked me that before." Nabu admitted, "Well… no it's not worth it…"

"What is it?" Riven pressured.

"Well, I'd wish for freedom." Nabu told him simply.

"You're imprisoned in that lamp?" Riven asked in shock.

"It's all part of the whole job, all the powers you can imagine, but absolutely no living space." Nabu continued.

"Wow, Nabu… that's pretty sad." Riven though out loud.

"But to be a free genie, not having to grant wishes to whoever rubs my lamp." Nabu added, "That would be better than anything in the whole entire world… but let's get real, it's never going to happen."

"Why can't it?" Riven asked.

"The only way I can be set free is if my master wishes me free." Nabu explained.

"I can do it, I'll set you free." Riven cheered happily.

"Yeah, sure, I don't believe you." Nabu chuckled.

"No seriously, after I use up my first two wishes, I'll use the third one to set you free." Riven told Nabu.

"Well, I hope you can." Nabu sighed as he and Riven shook hands, "All right, what do you want most in the world."

"Well,… there's a girl…" Riven began.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't make anyone fall in love." Nabu reminded Riven.

"But she's smart, and very funny, and…" Riven continued.

"Beautiful?" Nabu guessed.

"Gorgeous!" Riven corrected, "Her eyes, and her hair… and her voice… whoa. But she's Princess Musa… if I would have a chance to even see her again, I'd have to be… Wait, Nabu, can you turn me into a prince?"

"Is that the wish you want?" Nabu asked.

"Yes, I wish to be turned into a prince!" Riven concluded. Then Nabu used his magic to change Riven's ragged clothes into fantastic clothes of royalty.

"Okay, there is something missing." Nabu thought out loud, "Transportation!" Then he used his magic once more to change Pepe into a camel, but it wasn't fitting.

"Nope…" Nabu tried many things until he finally found the perfect thing for Pepe, an elephant. Pepe saw himself and got scared, so he tried to climb a tree, but he was so heavy now that the tree leaned toward Riven, hanging Pepe upside down.

"Don't worry, Pepe, you look good." Riven encouraged him.

"Oh, we're not done just yet, Riven." Nabu replied happily, "We're going make you rock Musa's world!"


	6. Prince Rivort Reranard

**I know Riven's prince name sounds weird, but it was off the top of my head, and I wanted it to sound fancy and royal too. **

* * *

Chapter Six: Prince Rivort Reranard

King Hoeboe was making a pyramid with his scale model animals, and had just put the final one on top, when the door opened to the throne room, and Duman entered with a book in his hand.

"I believe I found a solution to the dilemma with Princess Musa." He announced.

"Well, out with it, then, Duman." Hoeboe pressured.

"It says right here that if the princess has not found a husband by the designated time of her birthday, then the king will have to choose for her." Duman read from the book in his hand, showing King Hoeboe where it said this.

"But Musa hated all the men I picked for her. How can I go and pick someone she'll hate?" Hoeboe asked Duman.

"Not to despair, your Majesty, there's more." Duman continued, "If the right prince does not happen to be found, the princess has to marry… well this _is_ interesting…"

"What?" King Hoeboe asked impatiently, "What does it say?"

"The princess has to marry the royal adviser… but that's me." Duman pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure the laws of Melody say that only a prince can marry the princess." Hoeboe pondered, taking out his monocle and looking at the page in the book closer.

"Well, desperate times do call for desperate measures, Your Majesty." Duman replied, taking out his scorpion sceptre once again to hypnotize the king, and King Hoeboe's eyes began glowing purple once again.

"Desperate measures…" the king of Melody repeated.

"You will order Princess Musa to marry me…" Duman commanded.

"I… will order Musa… to marry…" But then, Hoeboe snapped out of the trance momentarily, "But you're too old to have-"

"She _will _marry me!" Duman continued, putting the king back under his power once again.

"She… will marry…" Suddenly Hoeboe could hear announcement music coming from outside the palace, and then snapped out of Duman's trance, "What is that, that music?" And he ran to the balcony to see what was going on. There was a grand show being on in the main streets of Melody, all lead by Nabu in a human form. There were soldiers, knights with swords, dancers, and then there was Riven sitting on Pepe who was still turned into an elephant. King Hoeboe was very entertained with the show they were putting on and couldn't help but move along with the music. Moments later, Princess Musa came out from onto her balcony to see what was happening. As the show with music continued, and Nabu continued to use his magic, Musa looked a little satisfied with what she saw. However, when she saw this new prince blow kisses to some women on the street, she turned away and went back to her bedroom, but what she missed was went Riven threw numerous riches on the ground for the poorest people in Melody to take. The show was being taken to the palace, and once King Hoeboe knew that, he began running to do the door. He tried to open it to let the welcoming party in, but Duman shut the door quickly. Though, it wasn't enough, because Pepe was very large, and could open the door himself and the rest of the party came in after him. Once they were up to the final performance, Nabu snuck back into the lamp under Riven's hat, and Riven made his grand entrance into the throne room on the magic carpet as everything was put away. He bowed before King Hoeboe once the carpet stopped, and the king applauded his show.

"That was the best display I've seen in ages!" King Hoeboe cheered, clapping.

"King Hoeboe, I have travel so far just to see your daughter." Riven told him in a deep voice, bowing before him as his jumped off the carpet.

"Ah, yes, Prince Rivort Reranard." King Hoeboe began, knowing his prince name from the song, "I am so glad to meet you, and this is Duman, my royal adviser. He's just as glad to meet you as I am."

"Yes, I'm bursting with joy." Duman replied sarcastically, "Now, Prince Rivet…"

"Rivort." Riven corrected.

"Sure… now you can't just parade in here just to expect to be-" Duman continued, only to be interrupted by King Hoeboe.

"Well, this is an incredible magical being." He pointed out, playing with the magical carpet, "Do you mind if I have a lift?"

"Not at all." Riven replied generously helping King Hoeboe onto the carpet. Though, Duman stopped him with his sceptre holding the carpet down.

"I don't think that is a good idea, sire." He warned.

"Oh quit being such a wet blanket, Duman." King Hoeboe laughed as the carpet took off. As the king began flying all around the room, he slide under Pepe and scared him, "How do I control this thing?" As Hoeboe enjoyed his ride, Duman walked up to Riven and eyed him skeptically.

"Where exactly did you say you were from?" He asked.

"Much further than you have ever travelled, I'm pretty sure of that." Riven told him.

"I highly doubt that." Duman scoffed. King Hoeboe continued flying around the throne room just a few more minutes before he came back.

"Make way, I'm coming to land!" He called, and the carpet touched down on the floor and the king slipped off.

"Excellent, sire." Duman told him simply.

"Yes, I did acquire a little knack for magic carpet riding." Hoeboe chuckled, "And this young man is very impressive, and a prince as well. If we're lucky, you might not have to be wed to Musa after all, Duman."

"I just don't trust this guy." Duman whispered to King Hoeboe.

"Nonsense, Duman, one thing that I am very proud of about myself is that I'm a very good judge of character." Hoeboe reassured him, "My Musa will like him." Just then, Musa walked out from a side door, knowing they were talking about her.

"And I'm definitely sure I'm like Princess Musa." Riven told King Hoeboe with a smile.

"I must ask this on behalf of the princess, this prince as just like the others, what make him worthy enough for her?" Duman asked Riven, unaware that Princess Musa was standing right there listening to the conversation.

"Just allow me to make her, I'll win the princess over." Riven chuckled. Then Musa walked up to the three of them furiously.

"How could you, all of you just standing around talking about me like I'm some prize, well I'm not just some object to be possessed!" She shouted, leaving the room in a fury.

"Oh no." Hoeboe sighed, "Well don't worry, Prince Rivort, she just needs time to calm down." And so he lead Riven outside to take a tour of the castle, yet again leaving Duman alone.

"I think its time Prince Rivet left." He hissed.

* * *

That night, Princess Musa looked at the stars on her balcony, then turned to go back to her room. Down below her, Nabu and the carpet were playing chess, Pepe was tried to pop berries in his month with his huge feet, and Riven was pacing like mad.

"Now what should I do, Musa would even talk to me?" He sighed, playing with his hat, "I know I couldn't pull this off." Pepe was still struggling with his fiftieth berry, and it splatter all over his face, like the rest of them.

"That's a good move." Nabu told the carpet within their game, "I can't believe this, I'm losing a game of chess to a carpet."

"Nabu, I need help here!" Riven shouted.

"Okay, if you want to get Musa to talk to you, you get to tell her the truth." Nabu suggested to him.

"I can't do that!" Riven protested, "If Musa found out I was just some thief on the streets, she'd never let me forget it. Being myself is the last thing I want to be. I'm going to go up there, I'm going to be calm, cool and confident. Okay, do I look decent?"

"You look perfect." Nabu told him, but Riven had disappeared up to Princess Musa's balcony. In her room, Princess Musa lowered her head to her pillow and sighed, and Tune sat there on her bed knitting, suddenly they both her a knock on the door, and both looked up.

"Princess Musa?" Riven asked from out of the balcony.

"Who is it?" Musa asked, looking in his direction.

"It's me, Riv… I mean Prince Rivort Reranard." Riven continued in his deep voice.

"Not you again." Musa sighed, coming out to the balcony doors, "I do not want to see you!"

"Please Princess Musa, just give me some time." Riven begged her.

"I don't mean to be rude." Tune pushed, "But If Musa doesn't want to see you, she doesn't want to see you. Now get lost!"

* * *

**LOL, I just loved Tune's last part, true epicness.**


	7. Magic Carpet Ride

Chapter Seven: Magic Carpet Ride

Underneath the balcony, the carpet had met up with Nabu to tell him how Riven was doing with trying to talk to Princess Musa.

"How's he managing up there?" Nabu asked, and the carpet signalled that it was not good. Back on the balcony, Riven was trying to get Tune away from him while she was hitting him with her umbrella.

"Wait." Musa be gan, "Do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so, why?" Riven asked.

"You remind me of someone I met a few days ago in the market." Princess Musa admitted.

"No, I have people to go to the market for me, so it couldn't be me." Riven lied as Nabu flew around him formed as a bug. Riven tried to swat him as he was talking to Musa.

"I suppose you're right about that." Musa sighed. Then Nabu managed to make his way to Riven's ear and began talking to him.

"Enough talking about you, talk about her, her eyes, her voice, anything at all, just pick something." Nabu encouraged.

"Princess Musa," Riven began, "you're very…"

"Pretty, gorgeous… um… neat." Nabu guessed in Riven's ear.

"Neat!" Riven continued.

"Pardon?" Musa asked Riven, looking at him funny.

"Whoops." Nabu gasped.

"Gorgeous!" Riven corrected himself.

"Nicely done." Nabu sighed in relief.

"Thank you, I'm also the daughter of the king of this whole realm." Musa reminded him, "A very fine woman for any prince to marry."

"A prince like me?" Riven asked in surprise when he saw that Musa was flirting with him.

"No, no, wrong!" Nabu corrected in his ear.

"Yes, exactly, a prince like you." Musa continued, running her fingers up his nose and up his hat, "And every egotistic, fancy pants, show off I'm already met!"

"Wait, wait!" Riven called out as Musa pulled his cape over his head.

"Go fall of the balcony!" Musa threatened.

"Stop her, Riven!" Nabu shouted, "Do you want me to sting her for you?"

"No!" Riven hissed, "Go away!"

"Fine, but just remember to be yourself." Nabu advised him.

"Yeah right!" Riven shouted as Nabu flew away back to where Pepe was sitting waiting for him.

"Excuse me?" Musa asked furiously.

"I said you're right." Riven told her, "You're not some object for possession, and you should be free to make your own decisions… I'll go now."

"No wait!" Musa called out, but Riven had already jumped off the balcony onto the magic carpet, but as he head her, he came back up.

"Yeah?" Riven asked.

"How did you do that?" Musa asked.

"It's a magical carpet." Riven explained.

"It's amazing." The princess of Melody told him as the carpet took her hand with one of it's tassels and kissed it.

"You don't want to go for a spin do you?" Riven asked, "We could get out of the palace and see the sights."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Musa asked.

"Absolutely, do you trust me?" Riven inquired, and Musa was shocked, she remembered the man from the market asking her that same question when they were trying to get away from the palace guards.

"What did you ask me?" She wondered.

"Do you trust me?" Riven repeated again.

"Yes, I do." And with that, she reached out her hand and Riven gladly took it. He helped her onto the magic carpet and they began their ride. As the carpet sped up, Musa had to grab on to Riven just so she wouldn't fall off. They flew over the castle walls and above the kingdom of Melody, They passed a pot of flowers, and the carpet picked one out to give to Riven, who gave the flower to Musa. She smelled it happily as they continued their ride, doing twirls and loops in the sky. Moments later, they were high up in the clouds, they flew up and around the clouds and passed the moon. Princess Musa was just so amazed, and she knew she could trust who she believed to be was Prince Rivort, she didn't know what to say, everything was more than she could ever imagine it could be. She could actually reach out and grab some of the clouds as they passed in the sky. As she blew them away, the carpet swirled over a pile of clouds, and made them look like an ice cream cone. Riven and Princess Musa then joined a flock of flying geese, and Musa just felt free, she knew she didn't want to go back to the palace just to be trapped by roles and laws, but she also knew she had to. Though, the whole world just seemed much bigger and miraculous than she ever thought it could be, she felt unlimited now. They couple had seen the entire magical dimension, it seemed, and it had only been an hour, they stopped and landed on top of a fountain, and the carpet glided on the surface as the two of them help hands and looked at their reflection in the water. Musa had let her feelings get the best of her with this one, and she now felt that this prince may be the one for her, despite her being forced to marry. At least she would be happy.

Riven, Princess Musa and the carpet sat on top of a building, watching fireworks fill the night sky with brilliant flashes of colourful light. Riven was finally happy, knowing that he could spend more time was Musa, and that she had fallen for him, well the Prince Rivort part of him, but him nonetheless.

"The magical dimension is just such a wonderful place!" Musa sighed.

"It sure is." Riven agreed quietly.

"It's just too bad Pepe had to miss everything." Musa added, she did know that Prince Rivort was actually the man he met in the market in disguise, she just needed to prove it.

"He hates to see fireworks, and he's not to fond of flying." Riven told her, unaware of what he just did, "What I meant was… oh man."

"I knew it!" Musa shouted, "You are the one I met in town, why were you lying to me?"

"Musa, I'm so sorry!" Riven protested.

"You think that just because I'm sheltered in the palace my whole life that I'm so dense I wouldn't be able to figure it out?" Musa asked him furiously.

"No, of course not!" Riven answered her.

"Then tell me the truth, who exactly are you?" Musa continued.

"The truth, Musa… is that I dress as a peasant to see how tough it really is for people who can't afford to put food on the table, I do that for the good of the kingdom. But I really am a prince." Riven lied.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?" Musa asked him calmly.

"Well, a prince going out on the streets in disguise, sounds kind of weird, don't you think?" Riven teased, knowing that was exactly what Princess Musa had done.

"No, not really weird." Musa replied in a smile as she leaned her head on Riven's chest.

Once Princess Musa and Riven had returned back to Melody's palace on the magical carpet, it formed stairs so that Riven could help Musa down safely to her balcony. Then the carpet lowered itself with Riven on it so that he was looking up at her.

"Good night, you handsome stud, you." Musa teased happily.

"Have pleasant dreams, my beautiful musical princess." Riven whispered softly, then he jumped up, with the help of the carpet, and their lips met for minutes before Princess Musa walked away slowly, and happily. Once she was at her window, she looked back at him, and he couldn't stop smiling widely at her, and when she vanished behind the curtains, he stood there shocked for a second.

"All right!" He shouted before falling backward on to the carpet, and it drifted down slowly to the ground, "Finally for the first time, I feel great!" Suddenly, numerous hands began to grab him. They were the hands of the palace guards. The gagged and tied Riven, and he saw that they had already captured Pepe as well. When things had calmed down, he saw Duman looking down on him wickedly.

"I'm afraid your welcome has just warn out." He told Riven, then he turned to the guards, "Make sure he is dead by morning." And so, the guards took him to the edge of the kingdom, were there was a cliff overlooking water, and they all pushed him in, laughing evilly as they did. They had tied his feet to a weight, so when they tossed him, he went right down to the bottom of the ocean, Riven tried to struggle free, but it was no use, he couldn't get free of his chains before he hit the ocean floor. Then he saw his hat fall after him, and inside it was Nabu's lamp. Riven knew what he had to do, and struggled to move himself toward his hat, but the weight on his feet was making it very difficult for him to do so. Riven was almost losing air, and with the gag in his mouth, it was even harder. He then collapsed on the ocean floor, but did not lose consciousness just yet. His hat slid down the dune and near his hands, and he was able to use them to rub Nabu's lamp and call on him to save him. It was a struggle due to his restraints, but he managed it. Nabu formed from the lamp's spout with a scrub brush in his hand and a shower cap on his head.

"Even when I'm taking a bath, I'm on duty." He replied, then he noticed that Riven was in trouble, "Riven, buddy, come on say something!" But Riven was losing consciousness with every second passing.

"I can't help you here, I can't do anything unless you make the wish!" Nabu panicked, "You just have to say 'Nabu, I wish for you to save my life.' Come on Riven!" But as Nabu shock him, his head just hung.

"Good enough for me." Nabu continued, and turned into a submarine, lifting Riven up from his spot on the ocean floor and shooting up out from the water and landing on the cliff, untying Riven from his chains in the process. Riven coughed for minutes before gaining his breath once again.

"Thanks a whole bunch, Nabu." He gasped, "I couldn't have survived without you."

"Well, I'm getting to be fond of you." Nabu admitted, helping Riven on his shoulders and flying back to the palace of Melody.

Meanwhile, Princess Musa was brushing her long, jet black hair while humming a dreamy tune. She had put the flower that Riven had given to her in a vase on her vanity. Suddenly she heard King Hoeboe call to her.

"Musa, my dear." He began, entering her bedroom.

"Oh, dad, I just had the best night of my life. I feel so happy now!" She told him.

"And you should be." Hoeboe continued, "Because I have chosen a husband for you, you will marry Duman." Then he opened the door wider to reveal that Duman was with him. Musa gasped in horror.

"You're speechless." Duman chuckled, "A perfect trait for a woman."

"I would rather be silent for the rest of my life than marry you!" Musa hissed, then turned to King Hoeboe, "Dad, I've chosen Prince Rivort!"

"Oh, but Prince Rivort left." Duman told her, then they turned to hear a familiar voice from the window.

"Better rephrase that sentence, Duman." Riven replied.

"Prince Rivort!" Musa cried out happily as Duman gasped in total shock.

"Why don't you tell them, Duman?" Riven began, "You tried to kill me!"

"That's crazy, King Hoeboe," Duman denied, "he's lying." Then Duman began to hypnotize King Hoeboe with his scorpion sceptre once again.

"He's lying…" King Hoeboe repeated as his eyes turned purple again.

"Dad, what are you saying?" Musa asked in horror, "What's the matter with you."

"I know what's going on!" Riven told her, "Duman's controlling him with that sceptre." And then Riven took the scorpion sceptre from Duman, and smashed the head of it on the ground. That sudden action broke Duman's power over King Hoeboe.

"King Hoeboe, your advisor has been controlling you with this sceptre." Riven told the king.

"What!" He shouted, "Guards!"

"No, my king, all of this can be explained." Duman protested, but King Hoeboe continued to summon the palace guards.

"Arrest Duman this instant!" The king of Melody ordered as the palace guards grabbed onto Duman, dragging him out. As they were taking him away, Duman noticed that Riven had the lamp in his hat that was hanging on the side of his belt.

"This is not over, Prince Rivet!" He shouted, using his magic to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. Riven tried stopping the smoke from coming, but it blew in his, King Hoeboe's and Princess Musa's faces, and they began coughing. Once the smoke cleared, Duman was no where to be seen.

"Find Duman!" King Hoeboe ordered his guards, "Search every part of this kingdom if you have to!" Riven went to Princess Musa's side to make sure she had coughed up all the smoke.

"Are you okay, Musa?" He asked her.

"I can't believe it!" King Hoeboe shouted angrily, "My trusted advisor had been against me this whole time and I never knew!" He walked in between Musa and Riven, only for them to join in the embrace once again. Then he turned to look back at his daughter and the man she had fallen in love with.

"Can this actually be happening?" He asked her in surprise, "My daughter has finally chosen the one she wants to marry?" And Musa nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Oh great music of Melody!" King Hoeboe cheered, "Thank you young man, I would kiss you, but I'll leave that to my daughter!" After the two were separated again, Musa flung her arms around Riven.

"You will be married at once, you'll be so happy, and the kingdom will prosper, and you Prince Rivort will become King. A young man with fresh ideas and a bright mind is just what Melody needs." King Hoeboe continued to cheer, and Riven's once bright smile faded into a look of concern when he heard his new title.

* * *

**Wow I know this is long for three to four scenes, but I was on a roll and I know you guys love it!**


	8. The Truth about Prince Rivort

Chapter Eight: The Truth about Rivort

Duman returned to his little hideaway deep in the depths of the palace where he realized who Prince Rivort Reranard really was, he was the man from the market in the streets of Melody, the same man who he though he had trapped for good in Treasure Cave, but he did not expect him to receive the magic lamp.

"That Prince is nothing more than the peasant boy and the lamp that I didn't get!" He shouted, "And I am the one who must take it from him in order to take over Melody!"

* * *

The next day, Riven couldn't keep his mind off of his new upcoming title, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to become a prince. It was a big responsibility and he had no idea how to rule a kingdom. More importantly, Princess Musa and King Hoeboe had no idea who he really was, they weren't making Riven the king, they were making Rivort the king.

"King, they what me to become king, I can't do that." He sighed. Suddenly, Nabu popped out of his lamp, playing a trumpet and drums, but when Riven walked away sulking, he stopped abruptly.

"Hey, Riven, buddy!" He called trying to get his attention, "You just won over Princess Musa, what's next in line?" But Riven just didn't want to talk to Nabu at the moment, so he walked away again. He sat down on the couch in a room as Pepe and the carpet looked at him dully.

"You're supposed to say, 'Now I'm going to free Nabu," any time, pal." Nabu prompted.

"I don't think I can." Riven admitted.

"Of course you can." Nabu encouraged him, "Just say the words."

"I'm serious!" Riven shouted, "I'm so sorry, Nabu, but they want to make me the King of Melody… correction, the want to make Prince Rivort the king. Without you I'm just a nobody!"

"Riv, buddy, you've won!" Nabu told him.

"Only because of your magic!" Riven pointed out, "The only reason anyone thinks anything more of me is because of you! What if anyone found out I wasn't really royalty… what if Musa found out… I could lose her for good. I can't keep this up Nabu… I just can't wish you free."

"Okay then. Hey, after you've lied to everyone else, I was wondering when my turn would come along." Nabu replied sarcastically, sliding back into his lamp, "No if you don't mind, I got stuff to do!"

"Nabu I said I was sorry!" Riven shouted, but Nabu just stuck his tongue out at him through the spout of the lamp.

"Fine! You can just stay in there for all I care!" Riven yelled, only for him to receive looks from Pepe and the carpet, "What are you two staring at?" All Pepe could do was give him a pouty look before leaving the window, and the carpet followed his example.

"No, Pepe, wait! I didn't mean to-" Riven begged, but they were already gone, and Riven sighed, "What am I doing? I'm losing all my best friends, and for what? Nabu was right all along, I have to tell Musa the truth." And speaking of Princess Musa, he then heard her voice from outside, what he didn't know was that it was actually Duman disguising his voice.

"Rivort, could you come here!" Duman called in Musa's voice as Riven looked up to see where it was coming from.

"Well, here goes nothing." Riven sighed, walking outside to try and find the love of his life, "Musa where are you?"

"Out in the tower with Dad, hurry!" Duman called again in Musa's voice.

"I'm coming, Musa!" Riven answered, running to the tower where Musa and her father were. Then Duman snuck into the room where Riven had left Nabu's lamp, and snatched it from underneath the pillow where Riven left it.

"If I was on a scale from one to ten, I'd be fifteen." Duman laughed, leaving the room with the lamp.

* * *

Up in the tower, King Hoeboe was looking over the cheering people of Melody, and he was very happy to be making this announcement.

"People of Melody, my daughter, Princess Musa, has finally chosen the one she wants to marry!" He proclaimed as everyone cheered. Musa was in the back of the curtains, waiting for Riven to arrive.

"Princess Musa?" Riven asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs to the tower where King Hoeboe was making his announcement.

"Prince Rivort, where were you?" Musa asked, running down to grab his hand.

"Musa, there's something I have to confess!" Riven began.

"The entire realm his turned out for dad's announcement!" Musa cheered.

"But Musa, please, you have to listen to me for just a minute!" Riven pleaded as Musa put his hat on him.

"Good luck!" Musa then pushed him on to the balcony and revealed him to the crowd of people as King Hoeboe announced his prince name. He was so stunned that all he could do was wave nervously.

* * *

In a tall tower of Melody's palace, Duman watched the entire scene take place as the people cheered on Riven.

"Look at them cheer on that worthless boy," He scoff, "I'll let them cheer, for now." and then, he rubbed Nabu's lamp, and the purple genie appeared from the spout.

"That it, Riven, I'm getting really steam up-" Nabu began, but then realized it wasn't Riven that rubbed his lamp, "You're not Riven!"

"I am your master as of now on!" Duman ordered.

"I was really afraid of this happening." Nabu admitted.

"Okay genie, for my first wish… I wish to become king of Melody!" Duman commanded. Outside, clouds began to form in the sky, and the roof to the tower that Musa, Riven and King Hoeboe were in was token off by the wind. Suddenly, King Hoeboe's clothes began to change, he tried grabbing his hat back but was unsuccessful.

"Dad, what is going on?" Musa asked in horror as her father lost his clothes, and they materialized onto Duman to fit his tall form.

"Duman, you're a horrible man!" King Hoeboe shouted.

"I think that's 'King Horrible Man' to you, Hoeboe!" Duman laughed.

"Well, I don't think so!" Riven shouted, then grabbed his hat to see if Nabu's lamp was in it, but it wasn't.

"Haha, now who's got the upper hand!" Duman laughed at Riven as he could see Nabu's giant form above the castle, he was lifting the entire castle up to the tallest point of Melody. Riven called to the carpet in order to fly up to Nabu.

"Nabu stop!" Riven called out.

"Sorry Riven, I take orders from Duman now." Nabu replied sadly. Back in the tower, Hoeboe began to get furious.

"I command you to stop this, Duman!" He shouted.

"Yes, but there are you orders now." Duman laughed, "And they come from me, now you will have now choice but to bow down to me!"

"We refuse to bow to the likes of you!" Musa protested.

"Well if you won't bow before a king, you will fall to you knees for a wizard!" Duman cackled, "Nabu, for my second wish is to be the most powerful wizard in the magical Dimension!" Once Riven heard this, he tried to get closer to Nabu.

"No, Nabu, don't do it!" He yelled, but Nabu had no choice, and the wish was granted. Duman was back in his normal clothes, and now with a revived scorpion sceptre.

"Now back to business, where were we?" Duman thought out loud, "Oh that's right, total humiliation!" Then he shot magic from his sceptre and forced Princess Musa and Hoeboe to bow before him. Tune was about to attack Duman, but he caged her.

"Oh, Princess Musa." Duman taunted, "There is someone I'd love to introduce you to."

"Get your grimy hands off her, Duman!" Riven threatened. He continued to fly towards them, but Duman's magic forced him down.

"Yes, its Prince Rivort, but not the person you know him as." Duman began, "You see, he is the man you met at the market, but he is actually just a peasant… So say hi to Prince Rivort… or should I call him… Riven." Riven's prince clothes disappeared to reveal his regular street clothing.

"Rivort?" Musa asked, running toward him, "I don't understand."

"Oh Musa," Riven sighed in defeat, "I tried so hard to tell you the truth today-"

"So your prince turns out to be a person from the streets, everything you had was just a dream, Princess." Duman continued, then shot his magic at Pepe, and he turned back into his magic bear form. Then he flew Riven into a tall tower of the palace as the carpet followed quickly behind. Duman then used his magic and the tower lifted off into the air never to be seen again, and despite taking orders from Duman, Nabu was very sad to see this happen to his friend. Duman laughed victoriously and walked toward Princess Musa who was holding her father tightly.

* * *

The tower that Riven was in had landed in a very cold, snowy area of Melody, and Riven managed to escape the tower before it rolled too far away. He shivered as he tried to look for Pepe.

"Pepe, where are you?" He called to his bear friend, "Pepe!" And then he heard the little bear's teeth chattering, and dug him put from the cold snow.

"This is my fault, I should have freed Nabu when he wanted me to." Riven though to himself as he uncovered his friend, "Pepe, are you all right little guy." And Pepe made a sound that told Riven he was fine.

"I'm so sorry, Pepe, I messed up real badly this time." Riven continued, "I got to go back there and get things back to the way they were again." And as he walked back toward the kingdom, he felt the carpet, stiff and frozen, under snow. He knew the carpet was snuck underneath the big tower and also knew what he had to do to set it free.

"Pepe, start digging!" Riven shouted, "Keep going!" And within minutes the two moved out of the way to let the towel roll down the hill and off the cliff.

"We did it!" Riven cheered, as the carpet could finally get free, and Riven and Pepe jumped on, "Back to the palace!" And so, the three of them set off to save their kingdom


	9. The Fall of Duman

Chapter Nine: The Fall of Duman

Back in the run down palace of Melody, where Duman had completely taken other. He had chained up Princess Musa to his wrists, and Hoeboe was chained to the wall, looking at his daughter in emotional pain. She was holding a basket of fruits for Duman as he took an apple from her plate.

"I just hate to see you like this, Musa," He lied as he took a bite, and a piece of apple flew on her cheek, "A sweet Melodian song like you should be next to the most powerful man in all the dimensions." And while he was saying this, Musa flicked the piece of apple off her face, and Duman transformed her restraints into a beautiful tiara.

"So what do you say, Princess?" He asked her as her deep dark blue eyes widened, "With you by my side as my queen-" But Princess Musa grabbed a grass of cider from the table.

"Not a chance!" Musa shouted, spilling the cider all over Duman.

"I should teach you a little more respect!" Duman shouted, pushing Princess Musa to the floor, he was about to use his magic on her, when he turned to Nabu, "Nabu, I have decided what my final wish will be, I wish for Princess Musa of Melody to fall madly in love with me." And with that, Musa let out a horrified gasp.

"Master, may I add that I have a few guidelines I must follow-" Nabu began, but was interrupted by Duman.

"Listen here, you big purple idiot!" Duman yelled "You will do what I tell you to!" As Duman was scolding Nabu for trying to stand his guard, Princess Musa could see Riven coming in from the window, and she formulated a plan to distract Duman while he get in.

"Oh Duman." She began, standing up, "I really never realized just how good looking you are." And with those words, Nabu's jaw dropped in shock.

"Now that's more like it," Duman chuckled, "now my lovely songbird, tell me more about myself."

"Well, for starters, you're so tall, and full of dark mystery." Princess Musa began as Duman walked up to her. Riven jumped through the open window and down the curtains, where Nabu saw him.

"Riven, where have you been, buddy?" He asked quietly.

"Ssh, Nabu!" Riven hissed, then Nabu zipped his lips, then moved over toward him where he hid, then he unzipped his lips to talk to Riven again.

"I can't help you, I work for Duman now." He told Riven in a whisper, "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, I've lived on the streets of Melody all my life, I can improvise." Riven reassured Nabu. Then Riven slid down a mountain of Duman's treasures to try and get back Nabu's lamp, when he overheard the conversation Princess Musa and Duman were having.

"Please, my princess, continue." Duman urged.

"And you hair is so… pointed." Musa added, playing with the purple point of Duman's hair, "You've stolen my heart, at last."

"And what about the man you met at the market?" Duman asked Musa.

"What man, I barely remember him." Musa lied. Riven knew all along that Princess Musa was covering for him so he could get Nabu's lamp, and he was almost at the point of reaching it, when he knocked over a vase in the process. Musa saw this and pulled Duman in for a passionate kiss. Even though Riven knew Princess Musa was acting, the fact that she had kissed Duman shook him to the core. Even Pepe was disgusted by the sight before them.

"Well, that was unexpected." Duman began, but before he could continue, he saw Riven's reflection in Musa's tiara, "It's you!" Then he shot Riven back with a blast of his power, and he landed in the pile of treasures.

"How many times must I have to destroy you?" Duman asked him as Musa fought to get Duman's scorpion sceptre from him. However, Duman throw Princess Musa to the ground, and then Riven began to fight for the sceptre.

"Musa, get Nabu's lamp!" Riven cried out, but Duman flung him backwards again, and when Musa was close to grabbing the lamp, he shot her with dark energy from the sceptre.

"Not so fast princess," He replied, "your time has just ran out." And with that, a huge hourglass fell and trapped Princess Musa inside.

"Musa!" Riven gasped as the hourglass began toppling sand on her.

"You don't mess around with Duman!" Duman shouted, shooting another beam of magic toward Pepe, turning him into a stuffed teddy bear. Then he shot yet another beam at Riven's magical carpet and it unraveled. As Riven still tried to get Nabu's lamp, Duman made a row of swords appear, just so he would have a difficult time getting it, and Duman grabbed it from the floor.

"Believe me, boy, I'm just getting heated!" He warned as Riven took a sword from the row. Suddenly, Duma created a ring of flames appear around him.

"Are you afraid to take me on man to man, you snake!" Riven threatened.

"Oh really, I'm a snake?" Duman laughed, "Well, let's just see how much of a snake I am!" Once he said that, the flames surrounding Riven transformed into the tail of a huge snake, and Duman turned into the snake Riven said he was. Then he began attacking Riven.

"Go Riven, slay him with your sword!" Nabu encouraged.

"Stay out of this!" Duman hissed. Nabu continued cheering Riven on as he began running. He had to dodge Duman's venomous tongue, and he fell into the pile of treasures and landed on the floor as his sword slipped out of his grasp and flew across the floor.

"Riven, please help me!" He could hear Musa crying out as he gasped, and then he sprang up and ran back out to Duman, getting back his sword. Riven then jumped on top of Duman's long body and tried to slay him as the wicked snake hung out the window. Then he ran back with a stick to tried and free Princess Musa. She was almost buried within the sand within the hourglass.

"I'm coming Musa, hang in there!" He called, and when he was close to the hourglass, Duman grabbed him with his snake body.

"You're so foolish," Duman hissed, "you thought you could honestly defeat me! Without that genie, you're a nobody!"

"Nabu." Riven thought, "Nabu has way more power then you could ever possess!"

"Excuse me!" Duman shouted.

"He gave you all that power and he can take it away from you just as easily!" Riven added.

"Riven, why are you bringing me into this?" Nabu asked nervously.

"Just face it, Duman, you're always going to be second best!" Riven shouted to Duman courageously.

"You're right." Duman though, "The genie's power is greater than mine… but no for much longer." Then, Duman wrapped himself around Nabu.

"Nabu, now I'll make my third and final wish." Duman ordered, "I wish to be… the ultimate genie!" Everyone's eyes watched, Princess Musa in horror, almost buried in the sand, and Riven's eyes full of hope for the up coming minutes.

"Very well, you are my master." Nabu sighed. Then he gave Duman the his final wish with a point of his fingers, and Duman's snake form transformed into a muscular dark blue genie. Riven dropped to the ground, still holding the stick, and he finally was able to free Princess Musa from her timely prison. He smashed the grass of the side of the hourglass, and Musa fell out in a pile of sand as Riven gathered her in his arms. The princess of Melody looked up at Riven and coughed out sand.

"Yes, the total and absolute energy and power!" Duman declared as wind began to blow furiously and complete dark magic was overwhelming the entire room.

"Riven, what did you do?" Musa asked in horror, grabbing onto Riven's arms for dear life.

"You just have to trust me on this, Musa!" Riven shouted over the fierce blowing wind. A dark lamp appeared on the ground, and Duman was unaware of it.

"All the powers of the magical dimensions are mine to control at last!" Duman laughed wickedly.

"I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself, Duman!" Riven shouted, grabbing the black lamp.

"Huh?" Duman asked, looking down at him.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Riven continued as cuffs appeared around Duman's wrists, "And all the limitations that come with it!" And so, Duman was pulled into the lamp that Riven was holding in his hand.

"All the powers you can imagine!" Riven told Duman, remembering that Nabu had told him that exact same thing, and once Duman was completely gone into the lamp, he continued, "Absolutely no living space."

"Riven, you're a genius!" Nabu cheered, ruffling his hair. Everything and everyone turned back to normal. First it was Pepe, then the carpet, and finally Princess Musa, King Hoeboe and Tune. And at last, the palace of Melody was returned to it's beautiful state. Riven looked down at the dark lamp that he held in his hands.

"Let me get rid of him." Nabu offered, "A millennium in Treasure Cave will put an end to him." And so, Nabu throw the dark lamp far away toward where Treasure Cave was, and it landed with a gigantic light. Princess Musa and Riven looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

"Musa," Riven began, "I am so sorry I lied about being royalty."

"I can understand why you did that." Musa replied.

"I suppose… I have to say goodbye to you." Riven sighed as Nabu watched the two lovers on the balcony.

"I hate that law!" Musa shouted in protest, "It's not fair, the only man I actually loved and he's not even a prince! I love you Riven." The scene of love made Nabu's eyes tear up.

"No worries, Riven, you still have one wish. Just say it and you'll be a prince again!" Nabu told him.

"But Nabu, what about your freedom?" Riven asked.

"It's only an eternity of granting wishes, this is much more important, its love." Nabu insisted, "Trust me, Riven, I've looked, and you're never going to find a girl like Musa in a long time." Then Riven went over to Princess Musa.

"Musa, I love you more than anything, but I have to stop pretending." Riven told her.

"I get it." Princess Musa told him, then Riven walked up to Nabu.

"Nabu, I wish you were free!" He declared.

"One permanent prince wish coming up…" Nabu began be stopped mid sentence, "What?"

"Nabu, you're free now!" And so, Riven raised Nabu's lamp, and all of the power released itself, and Nabu's cuffs disappeared. Then, the lamp fell to the floor.

"I'm free… I can't believe it, I'm actually free." Nabu gasped, "Riven, wish for something, anything. Wish for the Sun of Solaria, go ahead, wish for it."

"Okay, I wish for Solaria's sun." Riven replied curiously.

"No way!" Nabu laughed in a teasing manner, flying all over the balcony in total bliss, "That feels so good! Now I want to see all the realms of the magical dimension!" Then he looked down at Riven as he just smiled dully.

"I'm going to miss you, Nabu." Riven admitted.

"Me to, buddy." Nabu told him, "And no matter what, you'll always be a prince to me."

"That's right,"King Hoeboe replied, saying something for the first time since he was captured with Princess Musa by Duman, "as far as I'm concerned, you've proven you're worth as King. Now it's that law that's a problem."

"Dad?" Musa asked in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Well, am I the King of Melody or am I not?" King Hoeboe asked teasingly, "From this day on, the Princess of Melody will be able to choose any man she sees fit for her heart."

"I choose him!" Musa cried out, overjoyed as she ran into Riven's arms and he twirled her around before setting her on her feet, "I choose Riven!"

"Oh, group hug!" Nabu cheered as he pulled in everyone who was there, "Well, I can't do anymore around here, so I'm gone! Bye you two love birds!" And he was gone. King Hoeboe made plans for Riven and Musa to marry, and Musa and Riven began to make plans to improve the kingdom. They planned to put all the gold and treasures that Duman had possessed into the less fortunate of the kingdom. Musa was looking over all the laws that her father and the kings of Melody before him had set, to change them for the benefit of the people of Melody. Once Riven and Princess Musa were married, they set all these new laws in place, and with Duman finally destroyed, the realm of Melody had never been more prosperous.


End file.
